


Recognization

by Aira_Aura



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: Amnesia Hide, Amnesia Kaneki, Fanart, Fanart tag, Half ghoul Hide, Hide instead of Takizawa, Mad Hide, Other, Rinkaku Hide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5785615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aira_Aura/pseuds/Aira_Aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happen if the one Sasaki meet is not Seidou Takizawa but Hide at the auction?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognization

Don't know why the pic not showing up..... 

Other link <http://airaaura.deviantart.com/art/Tokyo-Ghoul-Recognizance-HaiseHide-KaneHide-558156441>


End file.
